Rayquaza Strikes Back!
by surfingpikachu05
Summary: Chapter 5 is out! plz read and review!
1. Brock's Missing!

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own any of these characters..... so please don't sue me!

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I hope that you will enjoy this fanfic and please, please, please REVIEW! Anything in brackets are translated language, From Pokemon language to English. Anyway, things you need to know: Ash, Misty and Brock have travelled a long journey from Pewter City to Virdian City, let's see how our heroes are going!

"Hey, Guys we're at Virdian City!" Ash announced.

"Okay Ash... could we sleep first, I'm so tired!" Misty said.

"No, Misty. How about we look at the ladies first!" Brock was dribbling while he spoke.

Misty got furious and shouted, "Brock stop going on about your x-rated fantasies!"

Brock sarcastically said, "Oh I'm so sorry Misty(!)"

"Hey guys, cut it out!" Ash shouted, "Stop arguing it's annoying when you always argue!"

Pikachu suddenly spoke, "Pika-Pik-Chu." - ("_Aunty Misty, please could you stop arguing. I'm scared when you shout at Brock!")_

Misty suddenly looked shocked.

"What is it Misty?" Ash quickly said.

"Where did Brock go!?" Misty cried.

Pikachu burst into tears, "Pika-Pik-Pikachu" - (_"Uncle Brock has gone!")_

Ash looked relieved.

"There he is. Talking to that Nurse Joy!"

"Thank God! I'm really gonna kill him!" Misty exclaimed.

As Misty walked over to Brock, Pikachu said, "Pik!" - _("Misty Don't!!")_

But Misty ignored Pikachu pleas and shouted, "Brock, will you come with us?! We were worried when you walked off, and -"

"Huh?" Ash said. "That's not Brock!"

The confused man looked at them.

"Who are you?"

Misty replied, "Sorry Sir, I thought you were a friend of mine."

"Ash, where did Brock go?"

"I don't know, what are we going to do?" Ash asked.

Well what do you think? If I get enough reviews saying it's good, then I'll Chapter 2 so get REVIEWING!!!


	2. The Mystery of the Missing Brock!

**DISCLAIMER:**I don't own any of these characters so don't sue me!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**Well, you guys made it to Chapter 2, I hope you enjoy this Chapter! i got enough reviews from the first Chapter, so I decided to writer Chapter 2!!!

"I've got it!" Misty exclaimed.

"What?" Ash asked.

"Brock must went back to Pewter City, because as you know his Gym is there." Misty replied.

"I don't think so." Ash said.

"Do you want to find Brock or not!?" Misty snapped.

"Okay! It's gonna be long walk. Oh, I hate long walks." Ash moaned.

"Oh God, Misty we're lost. Thanks a lot." Ash said angrily.

Before he knew it, Misty was screaming, " I DON'T THINK YOU COULD DO ANY BETTER!!!!"

"Hey, wait a minute, who's that?" Ash said.

Two dark shadows appeared.

"Who are they?" Misty asked.

It was TEAM ROCKET!

" To protect the world from devastation,

To unite all peoples within our nation,

To denounce the evils of truth and love,

to extend our reach to the stars above,

Jessie,

James.

Team Rocket blast off at a speed of light.

Surrender now or prepare to fight,

Meowth that's right.

"Oh not you guys again!" Ash said.

"We're not letting you go this time, go Weezing!" James shouted.

"Go Arbok!" Jessie shouted.

"Poison Gas! Now!" James ordered.

"Wrap on both of them!" Jessie ordered.

Weezing's gas made Ash, Misty and Pikachu cough.

Through the thick smoke Ash couldn't see them.

Arbok's Wrap wrapped them tightly.

"We actually winning!" James said happily.

"Yeah, we're winning! said Meowth.

The smoke finally made Ash and Misty unconscious.

Well what do you think of Chapter 2? If I get enough reviews, I'll write Chapter 3, I hope to hear from you soon!!!


	3. Rocket Strikes Again!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of these characters, so don't sue me!

AUTHORS NOTE: Hi, Everyone I'm back for chapter 3, I hope you enjoy this chapter! As you know, when the Pokemon speaks, they are translated into English! When I wrote chapter 2 I got enough reviews, so now I've wrote Chapter 3!!! Hope to hear from you soon!!!

"Where are we?" As Ash woke up.

"Yeah, where are we?!" Misty shouted.

"Where's Team Rocket?" Ash asked.

"Pika-Pik-Achu." - "_Ash, I'm scared!" _The Pikachu whimpered.

"Toge priiiiiii" - "_Mummy, I'm scared too_!" And the Togepi bursted into tears.

"Don't cry Togepi - I'm sure we will find him!" But Misty's voice was unsure.

"We must go and find Brock!" Ash urged.

"Come on, then let's go!" Misty shouted.

_A Little while after................_

As they walked, they saw........BROCK!!!!

"Brock!!!" Ash shouted. "Where were you?"

"We were so worried Brock!" Misty sobbed.

"Toge!!!"- _"Uncle is back!!!"_

"Pika Pika"- _"Uncle Brock is back!" _

As the little Pikachu spoke, out from the shadows.... the two teenagers appeared!

"To protect the world from devestation," Jessie chanted,

"Blah, Blah, Blah, Blah, Blah, our nation," James said.

"JAMES! YOU IDIOT! STOP BEING A FOOL!" Jessie screamed.

"Sorry, Jess. I couldn't be bothered to say it." James apologised.

Jessie looked at Ash, Misty and Brock.

"We're not letting you escape that easily!"

"Go Arbok!"

Ash was ready to battle! "Go Pikachu! Thunderbolt!"

The thunder waves sent Arbok and Team Rocket blasting off into the sky!!!

"Way to go!" Misty said happily. Then she did something she never did before - she kissed him!

"Err...That w-was nothing Misty." Ash's face was red as a tomato.

"Well, Brock so what happened?" Misty asked.

Brock let out a heavy sigh, "It's a long story. Okay this is what happened:"

"When you two were arguing, I looked into Virdian Forest, and I saw a baby Vulpix.

I ran to the Virdian Forest to help the Vulpix - it eyes grew wider as it looked into me!

I felt sorry for it, so I picked it up. Then WHAM! A big net whipped me and Vulpix. All I saw was two shadows laughing at me. They carried me into the van - and brought me here!

They said they were going to take the Vulpix.... so luckily you guys found me....."

"That's so sad." Misty said.

"I'm so glad we saved you." Ash said.

"Oh, one more thing." Brock said. He pulled at a pokeball and a pokemon came out, it was Vulpix!

"You've now got a Vulpix!" Ash said enviously.

"Oh, that's the cutest thing I ever seen!" As Misty bent forward to touch it.

Brock quickly warned her, "Don't!"

It was too late.

The Vulpix sent flames on her.

"BROCK! WHY DIDN'T YOU WARN ME!" Misty shouted.

"I did!!! and I forgot to tell you that it doesn't like strangers touching it."

"Hey guys. Check this out!" Ash said.

Ash pointed at a poster.

Pokemon Tournament!

Begins at tommorow: 12:45 PM

Note: You MUST have 8 of the Johto badges to go in.

Also, Please a partner with you. For the two on two battle.

"What are we going to do?" Misty said.

"I think we have a problem here." Ash moaned.

"I think we do!" Brock agreed.

"Not a problem if I join you Ash." A voice said.

Ash looked shocked, as he slowly turned around.

Well, what do you think? In Chapter 2, got enough reviews so i wrote Chapter 3!!!!!!

Same for this time! if I get enough reviews then I'll write Chapter 4!

Who is the Mystery Person???

Get REVIEWING!!!


	4. May Day!

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own anything, so please don't sue me!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Well, sorry for the long wait but THE TIME HAS COME!!! In Chapter 3 I got enough reviews to write chapter 4! Thanks for the reviews! Keep it coming! When pokemon talks I've translated it to english to know what their saying.

So please read on!

In Chapter 3, Ash turns around to see a mystery person!

"I will be with you Ash!" The voice said.

"MAY!!!" Ash shouted. "How did you get here?"

"I really missed you Ash, I'm so glad you here!" May replied.

"Hi May!" Brock greeted. "Nice to meet you."

"Hey! Ash, don't you like me?" Misty scowled.

"Hey! Misty-Pisty he only likes ME!" May argued.

"Shut up! He hates you!" Misty tried to yank her hair, but Ash quickly pulled them apart.

"Oh stop!" Ash covered his ears as they argued. "I like you both."

"So when are we going to the tournament again?" Brock asked.

"Next week." Ash replied.

"We better get going then!" May said.

_The Next Day..................._

"I challenge you to a battle! May shouted at Ash.

"Okay...." Ash yawned.

Suddenly, a dark shadow flew over the clouds very quickly.

"Hey! What was that?" As Ash looked over the clouds.

"What? What was it?" Misty asked.

"It was like a big massive snake or something." Ash said.

"Oh come on Ash who cares, let's have an battle!" May called.

"Fine, go Pikachu!" Ash cried.

"Go, Torchic!" May cried.

"Pika chu!"- "_I'm ready to fight!_"

Pikachu! Thunderbolt now!" Ash commanded.

The Pikacu sent sparkling waves at Torchic!

"Dodge it!" May cried.

Amazingly, Torchic avoided the attack!

"What? I missed?" Ash stared in disbelief.

"Torchic! EMBER!!!" May commanded.

Streaks of fire hit Pikachu, It reeled back but quickly recovered.

While Torchic was attacking Pikachu, Ash was thinking of a strategie to defeat Torchic.

"_If I use Flash, then Torchic's speed will fall so I can attack Torchic!" _Ash thought.

"Pikachu, Flash!" Ash ordered.

A sudden flash, caused everyone to blink, including Pikachu!

"Torchic, Ember!" May shouted.

The fire missed Pikachu by inches.

"No!!! How could it miss?" May moaned.

"Yes, my strategie is working!" Ash said happily.

"Now, Thunder!" Ash cried.

The thunder zapped right at Torchics chest! Torchic suddenly collapsed! Torchic had fainted!

"No........ I've lost." May picked up the fainted Torchic.

"Yes, I've won!" Ash said.

"Pika Pik"- _"That was some easy battle!"_

"Well done, That was a good battle!" May said.

_That night........... Ash's house._

"So I'm on the two on two battle with you right? And Misty's with Brock, is that right?" May asked.

"Yes, I hope we win. That Tournament is certainly tough." Ash replied.

Don't worry, it'll be a piece of cake!" May said.

" I need to practice for the big tournament May, I'm going to face Erika, for my badge tommorow!" Ash said.

"Okay, I've gotta go now, Bye!" May said.

"Alright, See you later!" Ash said.

As she left the room, Ash was daydreaming.

"_And the winner is ........ ASH!" The announcer said._

_"Yes! I get the cup!" Ash shouted._

Daydreaming ends.

After he was daydreaming, in seconds he fell asleep.

"Wake up, Ash! Ash's Mum startled Ash.

"Huh? Already?" Ash moaned.

Ash hurried off and took his poke'balls with him and went out.

"Want a rematch?" May begged.

"Okay, then." Ash threw his poke'ball and he was gobsmacked.

"NOOO! This can't be happening!" Ash shouted.

So, that was Chapter 4 and I hope you enjoyed it! If I get enough reviews, I'll write Chapter 5, What just happened to Ash? Well you have to wait to next time when Chapter 5 is out! Remember to review! Thanks for reading!


	5. Team Aqua And The Missing Pokemon!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokemon, Blah Blah you know the drill...

AUTHORS NOTE: Hi Guys, You've finally made it to Chapter 5! In Chapter 4, Ash is throwing out his Pokeball, and shouts in disbelief! What will happen next? Also, when pokemon speaks, I've translated it to English, Itlalic writing! Find out what happens in Chapter 5!

"NOOO!" cried Ash.

"What's wrong?" May asked looking worried.

"Look at my pokeball. There's nothing inside it!" Ash whimpered.

"Oh, God not again!" May rolled her eyes. "Get real!"

"FINE, IF YOU DON'T BELIEVE ME THEN LOOK!!!" Ash shoved the poke'ball to her face, he was right, the ball was empty.

"Uh-oh!, What are we going to do now?" May groaned.

"Look, let's go and find Brock and Misty, maybe they can help." Ash said.

"Okay, Come on let's go." May said.

_A little while after..._

"Are you sure that you never dropped the ball and the Poke'mon just escaped from the ball and you picked it up again thinking it was still there?" Brock asked stupidly.

"Oh, come on Brock, why would the Poke'mon escape from Ash anyway?" Misty said.

Ash was really upset, he could never ever be the Pokemon Master anymore, and worst to come, he couldn't take part in the Tournament without any Pokemon.

"Hey! My other Pokeballs might not be missing!" Ash said.

"Oh Yeah!" May said.

"Why didn't I think of that?" Brock said scratching his head.

"Come on let's go!" Misty cried.

_Ash's house..._

Ash nervously picked up the ball and thought: _Please say there is a pokemon inside, Please._

Ash threw the poke'ball and it landed on the carpet.

The Ball was empty.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Ash cried, "Where my Pokemon???"

Ash threw all the others, But it was all empty.

Ash was heartbroken. His Pokemon lost forever.

"The Tournament starts in just four more days!" Ash said. " I won't be able to participate."

May suddenly had an idea. "I've think of got it!"

"What?" said Ash excitedly.

"Someone must have stolen it!" May said.

"Who would?" Brock said.

"Isn't that obvious?" May said.

"Who then?" Misty asked.

"Team Rocket, of course!" May said as if it was the most obvious answer on Earth.

"How comes I couldn't think of that?" Ash said. "Come on Guys, let's go!"

_Rustboro City..._

As Ash walked through Rustboro City, Ash decided to stop at the Museum, Misty, Brock and May reluctantly agreed.

Inside the museum they could see lots of statues of famous artists, Trainers, pokemon and all sorts of stuff.

"Why do you wanna go here for?" Misty moaned "This place is a dump."

"HEY!!! That's my Pikachu!" Ash snarled at a man. " I recognise that birthmark!"

"Wow, what an amazing coincidence Ash, nice to see you here." The man said.

"Who are you?"Ash shouted.

"I'm from the Team Aqua, and we will take over this museum!" and the man cackled.

"Give back my Pokemon NOW!" Ash shouted.

"Unless, you can win me in a battle, if you lose you give me your pokemon." The man said.

"I haven't got any Pokemon to fight you with, stupid!" Ash shouted.

"I'll fight you Aqua Man!" May shouted.

"Ha-ha! What a laugh! A girl trying to face the ultimate Team Aqua member? Utterly impossible!" The man laughed.

"You'll be sorry, that you said that." May snarled. "Go Combusken!"

"This will be a two pokemon use okay? Go Crawdaunt!" The Man said.

"Combusken, Fire Spin!" May ordered.

The fire didn't seem to affect Crawdaunt.

"Crawdaunt, Bubblebeam!"The man commanded.

Bubbles blew out of Crawdaunt's mouth and went straight towards Combusken, For a few seconds, Combusken looked ready fight, but then it collapsed.

"Oh no!" May cried. "Return!"

While she returned the fainted Combusken, she was thinking of a plan to defeat the powerful Crawdaunt.

_Crawdaunt is a water type pokemon, I used Combusken and water is strong against fire so....GRASS!_

"That's it!" May cried. "Go Ludicolo! Razor leaf!"

The Crawdaunt was hit with a powerful Razor leaf, which nearly caused it to faint!

"Grr... Now Bubblebeam!" The man ordered.

"Ludicolo, dodge it!" May commanded.

Bubbles shot at Ludicolo's direction but Ludicolo jumped and it completely missed.

"You stupid Crawdaunt!" The man said.

"Now nature power!" May shouted.

Then Crawdaunt collapsed to the ground.

"Go Sharpedo!" The man yelled. "Crunch!"

Out from Nowhere, Sharpedo crunched on Ludicolo, But the Ludicolo still looked quite strong.

"It's my chance! SOLAR BEAM!" May shouted.

The Ludicolo shot out a powerful beam which instantly knocked Sharpedo out.

"You useless pokemon!" The man said, As he returned the fainted Sharpedo.

"Well, Give back Ash's pokemon." May said.

The man reluctantly agreed and threw out dozens of pokemon to Ash.

"Next time, You'll won't win!" The man said, and he walked off.

"Yay! May thanks a lot!" Ash said happily, and he kissed her.

Misy was looking like a volcano, about to erupt.

"WHY DON'T YOU LIKE ME ASH?!" Misty screamed at the top of her lungs.

"May looked angry. "He only likes me, not you!"

Then Misty and May was wrestling on the ground.

"Cut it out!" Ash shouted. "Can you stop arguing for once?"

With that, they stopped. They were still glaring at each other with their beady eyes.

"May, If you never defeated that guy, I wouldn't of made it to the tournament, so thank you again.

While they walked back Ash was thinking

_Well, this is it, the big challenge I'm ready to go!_

Well that was Chapter 5 guys! I hope you liked it! Will the heroes make it to become the champions? Find out in Chapter 6!

If I get enough reviews I'll write Chapter 6! Get Reviewing! Thanks for reading and reviewing! Bye!


End file.
